


Yandere!Nathaniel/Marc

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: Yandere Stuff [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma class salt, Because Lila is here, Bit of Lila Bashing, Drowning, Everyone hates Lila, Goat Marc Anciel, Goat Miraculous, I hate Lila, I mean a LOT, I take requests, Kidnapping, Lila anon not welcome, Lila commenter will be deleted, Lila dies a lot, Lila is a bitch, M/M, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg - Freeform, Marking, Murder, No Lila commenters, Pinch of salt, Poisoning, Possesiveness, Possessive Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Punk/Pastel, Rooster Miraculous, Rooster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Royalty AU, Some salt, Stabbing, That’s why she dies, Toxic shipper Alya, Yandere, Yandere Nathaniel, binding, brutally, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Just some Yandere prompts with Yandere Nathaniel and Senpai Marc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Rose Lavillant/Juleka Couffaine
Series: Yandere Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789051
Comments: 45
Kudos: 199
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Prompts I found on Tumblr

~~ "Don't hide from me." ~~

~~ “Be good and sit still. You don’t want me to be unhappy right?” ~~

~~ "Who hurt you? I'll kill them." ~~

~~ "You started this, now end it." ~~

~~ "Look at me…" ~~

~~ "You can't get away from me, no matter how hard you try...I'll hunt you down like prey, my sweet bunny..." ~~

~~ "I only did this for you." ~~

~~ "You're so beautiful/handsome, darling. No one else should be able to see you like this. Only me. If they do end up taking a peek, I'll gouge out their eyes." ~~

~~ "You're so pure...I won't let them corrupt you, my precious angel. If anyone gets to do that, it'll be me..." ~~

~~ "You're shaking so much, love...It's because you want me, right? It can't be because you're scared..." ~~

~~ "Welcome to your new home, baby! It's special, just for you! You like it, don't you? I'll take those little whines through your gag as a yes!" ~~

~~“Sleep tight, I’ll deal with our little annoyance.”~~

~~ Don't cry, my love! This is for your own good...! Don't you understand...? ~~

~~“Don’t worry, Love. I’ll take care of them.” ~~

“Your not texting someone else behind my back are you?”

“Any more struggling and I’ll make sure you can’t.”


	2. Don’t Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel decides to play a game with Marc

Nathaniel walked through the halls of François-Dupont with a sinister smile plastered on his face and a bloody knife clutched in his hand.

”Marc! Come on out!” He steps over Adrien and Alya’s dead bodies and looks in one of the classrooms, “Rainbow, I did this for you! So we’ll be together.” The insanity was clear in his voice, “Marc, don’t hide from me! I don’t wanna hurt you, too!”

He walks out of the classroom and notices Sabrina limp on the floor. Her hand moves a bit, she’s just barely alive. He tsks, then presses his foot on her throat for about a minute. She’s now dead, “Marc, sweetie, I’m getting a little mad. Come out, and I won’t hurt you too much.”

There’s still no answer. He becomes angry until he realizes something and grins. “Rainbow, if you wanted to play hide and seek, you should’ve said something.” He continues to look in every classroom for the writer, “Just remember, you can’t hide from me.”

Meanwhile, Marc was hiding in a storage closet, trying to stay as quiet as possible so Nathaniel wouldn’t find him. This was scarier than any Akuma he’s ever seen. Where was Ladybug and Chat Noir? Could they even help?

How did this even happen?... Oh, right. Over time, Marc noticed how possessive Nathaniel was. He would always glare at someone whenever they talked to him. He flipped off Lila just for talking to him about a professional comic book artist that could’ve helped with the comics (Liar). And he started becoming more violent.

There was an incident where Nathaniel beat up Kim. KIM, just for putting an arm around Marc. That happened just last week- The week Marc broke up with him. He hasn’t heard from him since that day and worried constantly.

Marc decided to talk to him and ask if he was okay, but when he found him in the art room, stabbing Rose and Juleka, he knew that he wasn’t in the right state of mind. So he ran, hid in a closet, and listened to the cries of students and teachers as they were stabbed to death

The cries of anguish still haunted him as he clutched his legs close to his chest and cried silently to himself.

Nathaniel was having so much fun. His boyfriend was being cute and playing hide and seek with him, everyone keeping them apart was gone. He couldn’t wait until he found Marc. He’d be so happy to see him!

”Marc... Please come out! I miss you.”

”I hope I find you soon. I want you to see what I did for you!”

”Sweetie, I hear you crying. Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

”If you would just come out here, I’d love that.”

Nathaniel was quiet for a while until he heard quiet sobs coming from the supply closet. He smiles, pleased he found his love.

”Found you,” He whispered

After a few more minutes, Marc finally stopped crying and felt a bit of hope. It was quiet for a while. Maybe Nathaniel gave up and left, maybe he was safe. He cracks the door open and looks at his surroundings- Nothing but students and teachers in pools of their own blood. He nearly cries again at the sight, but he had to stay focused and get out of here.

He opened the door, slipped out, and was about to run for the door. But he suddenly froze and was overcome with horror when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

”I found you.”

Marc could hear the insanity in his voice. He turned to Nathaniel, and the fear is evident on his face when he sees his blood-soaked ex.

”I told you I’d find you. Now we can finally be together, and no one can tear us apart.”

Not thinking, and feeling only anger, Marc raised his fist to punch the redhead, but he caught it just an inch away from his face, the same for his other fist. He was squeezing them pretty tight, too; when did he get so strong?

”Honey, you should know better than to hit me.” He spoke in a condescending tone “But I forgive you. You’re probably still in shock. Is that why you tried to hit me?”

”I tried to hit you, because you’re a psychopath!” Marc couldn’t tell if that sudden outburst was due to bravery or stupidity, but he didn’t have time to wonder when Nathaniel twisted both of his arms, breaking them. Marc fell to the floor, crying and screaming in pain

”If you hadn’t hid from me, I wouldn’t be doing this. This hurts me, too.” He takes Marc into his arms and carries him bridal style down the hallway and “Don’t worry. There’s a nice soft bed waiting for you at our new home.”


	3. Be good and sit still. You don’t want me to be unhappy right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the date Marc had in mind

When Nathaniel suggested a date at his place, Marc didn’t expect to be sitting in his room, wearing suggestive clothing while Nathaniel sketched him with one hand, and held a knife in the other. He didn’t even remember changing into these clothes. All he remembered was watching a movie in the living room, then waking up, sitting on Nathaniel’s bed in this outfit

”Marc. Be good and hold still.” There were clear hints of insanity in his voice. The knife only made it more terrifying

”A-are you almost d-done?”

“Almost, honey.”

Five minutes give by, and Nathaniel is finished with his scarily accurate sketch. Marc tries not to show his fear since Nathaniel is still holding his knife

”I-it looks great.” He complimented. He had to get out of here as quickly as possible

”I’m so glad you like it, honey! I’ll just put it with the others.” He walks to his desk and doesn’t seem to notice the shocked look on Marc’s face

”’Others’? What do you mean?

Nathaniel pulls a red folder out of a drawer and opens it to reveal over a hundred different sketches of Marc. None he remembered posing for. They included sketches of him in class, writing in his journal, some were drawn from behind, and Marc was pretty sure he saw some of him sleeping

”The ones of you sleeping are my favorite. You looked so still and peaceful. Anything could’ve happened to you, and you wouldn’t do anything.”

Marc looked absolutely horrified at those words

”Don’t give me that look.” He combs his fingers through the terrified writer’s hair “It’s not like I snuck into your room or anything.”

(Nathaniel killed Lila the next day because this is my story, I hate Lila, so she dies. Her mother mourns her for like an hour, and she gets one small picture in the yearbook instead of a page, then Marinette dances on her grave and maggots eat her. The end)


	4. Who hurt you? I'll kill them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel gets angry when Marc won’t tell him who hurt him

“Honey, please tell me who did this to you.” Nathaniel pleaded while rubbing the bruise on Marc’s cheek

Marc was just in the bathroom, about to apply makeup to the bruise, but Nathaniel suddenly walked in, and immediately went into overprotective mode, which is what Marc calls ‘Who do I need to literally kill?’ mode

”Nath, it was just an accident. I ran into a pole, and-“

” _Tell_ me.” There’s anger laced in his voice, and that murderous glint in his eye. Seeing no way to cover it up, Marc tells him the truth

”I-it was Lila. She tried to tell me that she would s-set me up with a writer who was dead, I-I told her in fro-front of everyone, th-then when I was alone, she-“ He’s silenced when Nathaniel plants a kiss on his lips, then he whispers “That’s all I needed to hear, sweetie.” Without another word, he walks out the bathroom leaving Marc alone to worry about his boyfriend’s future actions

By the end of school, Lila was walking home feeling proud of herself. She humiliated Marinette, harassed Adrien, promised her lackeys things that would never happen, and punched someone who saw past her lies in the face. Yep, a typical day for the Italian

As she was walking, she noticed a certain redhead walk past her. Feeling devious, she called out “Hi, Nath!”

He put on his “Shy artist” facade, and turned towards the liar “Oh. Hey, Lila.”

”I’m so sorry about what I did to Marc. I get these terrible muscle spasms that just act up so randomly, and-“ Her arm twitches, and her hand forms a fist which aims for Nathaniel’s face. He catches her fist and grimaces

’Damn it’ “Oh my Gosh! I’m so sorry! That was so close to hitting you, and-“ She tried to pull the same stunt with the other hand, but Nathaniel catches that one as well ‘I hate this guy.’

”I know that was on purpose, Lila.” His grip tightens “Marc told me what really happened. Now, you’re gonna pay. Think of it as an eye for an eye”

”Excuse me?” She snaps “I have the whole class on my side! When they hear what you’re about to do, you will be a pariah like that loser, Mari-“

Nathaniel pushes her into a dark alley and goes after her

* * *

The next week at school, the Akuma class had formed an angry mob when Lila came in with a broken nose, an arm and leg cast, bandages around her head, and a neck brace

”Who the hell did this?!”

”Tell us!”

”Was it Mari-bitch?!”

”Where is that jerk?!”

Lila was about to actually tell the truth until she saw Nathaniel glaring at her from across the room, and holding up his fist

”It wasn’t her! My arthritis just acted up, and I fell down the stairs.”

And like the blind sheep they are, they believed her.

* * *

Nathaniel didn’t know why Lila was complaining, she got off easy unlike Lucas, Vera, and Antonio. Lucas said a few things to Marc that were deemed very offensive. He was found in the janitor’s closet, in a pool of his own blood. Vera tried to flirt with Marc, and constantly invaded his space despite all the times he told her no. She was found hung in the library. Antonio also tried to get in Marc’s pants, but he used more force. He once cornered Marc in the bathroom and almost would’ve got his jeans off if Nathaniel hadn’t walked in and stabbed the boy with his pocket knife. That’s how Marc discovered that his boyfriend was a murderer


	5. You started this, now end it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers Parody!

_“Dear Diary, yanderes do exist. My boyfriend was one.”_

Marc did not expect to save the school from a bomb his senior year. It all started when he fell in love with Dupont’s bad boy, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and they became the Bonnie and Clyde of the school. They’ve poisoned Chloe Burgeois, the mythic bitch, shot Lé Chêin Kim, the MVP, and stabbed Lila Rossi, the serial liar. All three have hurt Marc in some way.

And for each of them, the duo made their deaths look like suicides complete with fake suicide notes, curtesy of Marc’s ability to forge handwriting

He had let it all slide, but recently, Nathaniel’s been killing people just for looking at Marc the wrong way or even just touching him. And he’s been very possessive even around the nicest people, or those who were already in a relationship.

Marc eventually broke up with him after he caught him trying to poison Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his best friend, but the redhead couldn’t accept that. He gave this spiel about how he was doing this for all him, their love was God, and how they could start and finish wars, but Marc was having none of it.

Somehow Nathaniel saw the school as the problem and decided to kill everyone. The students, the teachers, and then he would have Marc all to himself. He placed bombs under the gym where all of the students were gathered, but fortunately, Marc came just in time to stop him... By shooting him.

...

The bomb was disarmed, and now his ex-boyfriend was dead

”Marc!”

Or not

Marc turned to see Nathaniel standing at the school entrance, holding a remote. He opened his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. Thinking that Nathaniel planned to kill them both, Marc started to back away until he said

”I’m sorry... You were right. I’m sick. I’m demented... I’m damaged... Before you, I saw love as some joke, but you made me understand... I couldn’t lose you. I couldn’t let anyone hurt you. If they did, I had to do something... But now I’m hurting you.” He’s crying t this point, and so is Marc “I’m the problem...” He tosses the remote to him “I started this... I want you to end it.”

”Nath-“

”Do it for me. I’ve hurt you and everyone else enough...”

”... I love you...”

”... I love you t-“

He didn’t finish


	6. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc tried to run. Nathaniel didn’t like that

Marc was so close. So close to finally escaping that psycho. He had been planning his escape ever since he found Nathaniel tossing the limbs of Alya Césaire into the fireplace.   
According to Nathaniel, she “Knew too much.”

He was almost out the door until he heard _his_ voice

”Marc, what are you doing up?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t want to. But if he didn’t...

”Marc. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” There’s some irritation in his voice when Marc doesn’t comply “I said look at me!”

He yanks the taller boy away from the door, pushes him up against a wall, holds both of his wrists in one hand, then uses the other to force Marc’s head in his direction

”There’s that pretty face. Now, why did you try to leave me?” When he doesn’t answer, Nathaniel sighs “Honey, I don’t wanna have to hurt you again. Remember what happened when you tried to call the police?”

He remembered. Nathaniel has just finished decapitating Kim in the basement. When he came back upstairs, he found Marc, hiding in the bathroom and about to call the police. Marc went to sleep with several cuts that night

”I... I’m scared.” He managed to say without stuttering

“Of what, baby?” He cooed with combing his fingers through his hair “Tell me, and I’ll make it better.”

”... You... Getting caught.” He lied

Nathaniel gasps “Is that why you’ve been acting out? If I knew, I wouldn’t have done all those things to you.” He kisses him on the cheek “Can you forgive me?”

Not waiting for an answer, Nathaniel pulls him in for a hug and whispers “Don’t you ever leave me again, sweetie.”


	7. You can't get away from me, no matter how hard you try...I'll hunt you down like prey, my sweet bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc finally escapes his nightmare boyfriend, but Nathaniel won’t let him go so easily

Paris, 11:58 PM

Marc had finally done it. He was free. Free from the mental abuse, the constant sedating, having to smell and see crimson red blood on his boyfriend all the time and wonder whose it belonged to.

His life before Nathaniel’s first kill was perfect. He could talk to his friends, he was able to go out without someone constantly following him, and none of his friends were threatened. All of that was gone now. Half of his friends were dead, and all because LIE-la didn’t know the meaning of the words ‘boundaries’ and ‘no’.

She was Nathaniel’s first kill when he saw the sausage-haired girl touching him in ways the redhead didn’t like. Next was Luka. Nathaniel didn’t like how close the two were, and suspected the older boy was trying to seduce Marc even though he was in a relationship with Marinette. He was found decapitated in his room.

Kim was third. Nathaniel caught him hugging Marc and suspected the worst. Turns out, he was just thanking Marc for helping him write a love poem for Ondine.

He didn’t care if it was a misunderstanding or not, Nathaniel didn’t like when anyone got close to his boyfriend, and he would make sure that he was the only person in Marc’s life by any means necessary.

’Don’t think about it. He’s gone now, and he’ll never hurt you again.’

As he was reassuring himself, an all too familiar voice shouted from afar, ”Marc!”

’No!’

Marc ran faster through the streets. He would not go through that again!

”You won’t get away from me so easily, my love!”

He could hear his footsteps. He was getting closer.

”I don’t care how long it takes, my sweet bunny. I’ll hunt you down like prey!”

That last sentence made shivers go down Marc’s back. After about five more minutes of running, Nathaniel tackled Marc to the ground. He straddled the taller boy and pinned his arms so he couldn’t push him off.

”Marc, you should know better than to run from me like that,” he taunted as Marc cried. He was so close “Aaw, is my sweet little bunny sad he couldn’t get away?”

Marc stares at him with his eyes red due to crying. Nathaniel smiles and kisses him on the forehead, “I know you don’t like when I do this, my bunny...” He then pulls a rag out of his pocket and presses it on Marc’s face. After a few seconds of him struggling, Marc calmed down and stopped moving.

Nathaniel picked him up bridal style, then carried him back home.

“I’m so happy we’re back together again, Marc. And this time, I’ll make sure you don’t leave me.”


	8. Down with Lie-la

It seems as though the Lila roleplayer can’t take a hint, and now I’m mad. So I’m gonna let all of you in the comment section decide how the liar dies in different chapters. 😈

There will be three winners, they will get to pick which prompt they want their idea to be used in, and will receive full credit for the idea.

The winners will be picked based on creativity, and the amount of gore. Please include what horrible thing Lie-la has done to Marc, and what weapons Nathaniel may use to kill this two-faced She-demon

Have a wonderful time, and if your significant other is a Yandere, run

And to the Lila commenter... You’re dead


	9. I only did this for you. (Winner #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first winner is... Wolfie_The_Wizard!
> 
> Author, death Danganronpa style would be pretty cool. Maybe being crushed by a Hydrolic Press, while the whole thing is livestreamed across Paris. She could have blamed Marc for cheating on Her with Nathanael, because he saw through her lies, and made the whole class start hating on him.
> 
> After watching a few videos on how hydraulic presses work, I finally wrote this

That bitch had gone too far this time.

He saw through her lies and told her to stop, but she had the nerve to threaten _him_. Nathaniel Kurtzberg. She told him that she would take everything away from him, even his boyfriend, Marc Anciel.

A week later, he noticed the way that sausage-haired bimbo constantly touched _his_ boyfriend whenever he was around. She touched his chest, rubbed her flat chest up agasint him, tried to sit on his lap, all without his consent.

The worst of it was when that bitch told everyone that she and Marc were dating, and they all believed it! Except for Marinette, Adrien, Rose, Juleka, and Alix. God, that class was full of idiots.

Alya was the worst of them. She kept forcing Marc to sit with Lila, and kiss her so she could get photos of the “Cute Couple”, even when Marc clearly stated that he didn’t like Lila, but no one listened. They encouraged Lila when she rubbed her gross hands all over his body even when he expressed disgust

Then everything turned to shit. Lila ran into the classroom, crying like the bitch he is and whining about how Marc cheated on her with Nathaniel. The class, except the only smart people, turned on him immediately

And Nathaniel could’ve forgiven all of that, _all of that_ , if Lila hadn’t sent her idiot guard dogs to go after the shy writer. Nathaniel was forced to watch as they all beat him mercilessly, called him a cheater, a jerk, and he was pretty sure he heard Alya call him a certain f-word.   
He was so angry that he didn’t notice the black butterfly enter the half heart necklace Marc gave him for their anniversary. He immediately accepted the magic terrorist’s offer, and transformed into the Evillustrator once again, but with a more menacing look this time, and a darker color scheme

The students finally stopped beating up Marc, and turned to face the menancing akuma. He drew something on his tablet and swords appeared in mid-air. They went after the class, and stabbed a few, getting some blood on the floor.   
His demeanor softened when he turned to his unconscious lover. He carefully picked him up, and cradled Marc’s bruised body

”My love. I am so sorry,” he whispered, then looks around and scowls when he sees Lila running away from a very large sword “No one will ever hurt you again.” With Marc still in his arms, he goes after Lila until they end up in the library.

Evillustrator sets Marc down on a table, then draws a lock on every door and window.

”You rest, dear.” He kisses Marc’s forehead, careful to avoid any bruises to goes to search for Lila. “Lila... Come on out.”

Sensing something from behind, Nathaniel turned around and saw Alya running right toward him with an angry look on her face. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, breaking every bone in that limb and causing her to collapse on the floor in pain. He then grabbed her phone, and started a live stream

”Hello, fellow Parisians! The Evillustrator has returned, very pissed, and seeking justice. You see, your beloved LadyBlogger and a few of her classmates hurt the one I love, now I’m going to get rid of the one who started all of this!”

Loud knocking could be heard from the other side of the library door.

”Nathaniel, stop!” Ladybug shouted. “You don’t have to do this!”

”We’ll handle your class, just don’t do anything you’ll regret!” Chat Noir yelled.

He turns back to the livestream “I’ll deal with them later.” He looks around the library until he finally finds Lila trying to pull off one of the window locks

”Poor Lila. Trapped with no way out.”

”Ladybug will save me! Then you’ll be in jail, and I can have Marc all to myse-“

She’s finally cut off when a boxing glove hits her in the face, breaking her nose, cutting her lip, and giving her a black eye.

”You need to learn to shut your mouth.” He draws something else, and next to him appears a metal hydraulic press. Lila pales at the sight of it when her bison readjusts. “I’m guessing you know what this is. Good.” He draws chains on his tablet, and they appear around Lila’s wrists and ankles so she can’t escape, then he drags her over to the press, and places her head under the metal cylinder.

“It could’ve been far worse. I could’ve lit the whole school on fire with you still inside, or even just stab you in front of everyone.”

”I’m sorry! I’ll leave Marc alone! Just let me go!” She whined.

Evillustrator chuckled darkly, “Goodbye, Lila.”

* * *

”CATACLYSM!”

The door crumbled into dust, and the two heroes ran inside, only to find Marc, still unconscious on the table

”Is he okay?” Chat asks, worriedly.

Marc stirs a bit before waking up.

“Marc!” Ladybug let out a breath of relief. “Are you okay?”

”I-I...” He realizes something. “W-where’s Nathaniel?”

Before Ladybug could speak again, she was cut off by a loud, ear-piercing scream. The two heroes run to the source, and find the most gruesome thing they have ever seen

Lila’s headless body lied on the floor, motionless as what was once her head is crushed by the press. Her blood surrounded her, and the remains of her skull could be found scattered on the floor. The sight of this nearly made the heroes throw up. Chat pointed a shaking, accusing finger at the Evillustrator “You... You killed her!”

Suddenly, a glass dome appears around them. No way in. No way out. They try to use their weapon, but the glass won’t break.

”Don’t even try. That’s five layers of glass.” He explains “By the time you escape, Chat Noir will have detransformed.” He walks back to where he left Marc

* * *

Marc was desperately trying to unlock the door. He had heard what Chat Noir yelled, and wanted to get out before-

“Rainbow, only I can unlock the door.”

Marc froze at the sound of that familiar voice.

”Turn around. I wanna see you.”

Scared of what the Akuma would do if he didn’t obey, Marc turned around and was met with the Evillustrator, merely a few inches away from him.

”They’ll never hurt you again, love. I made sure of it.” This sent chills down Marc’s back “No one will ever hurt you again, my beautiful Rainbow.” He slowly wrapped his arms around Marc’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder, not noticing the terrified look on Marc’s face

”W-why did you ki-kill her?” Marc managed to muster.

”... I couldn’t let her hurt you the way she did.” He plants a kiss on his cheek “I did this for you, and only you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, Wolfie_The_Wizard! Two more winners will be chosen


	10. You're so beautiful/handsome, darling. No one else should be able to see you like this. Only me. If they do end up taking a peek, I'll gouge out their eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is just as psychotic as Nathaniel, but he doesn’t kill anyone, instead he points out the people he wants his boyfriend to kill

They had a system. Marc would point out people he wanted gone, then Nathaniel would do the dirty work, because according to him, hands as delicate as Marc’s should never have to touch blood

—

Marc sauntered into his and Nathaniel’s bedroom wearing a blood-red tank top, and black skin-tight leggings. The sight of him nearly gave Nathaniel a nosebleed.

“What do you think?” He asked seductively.

Nathaniel got up off the bed and circled around Marc, wanting to take in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. ”I think if anyone else looked at you like this, I would gouge out their eyes.” He takes Marc’s hand and leads him over to their bed

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Nathaniel whispered as he peppered Marc’s face with kisses. “No one else deserves you. You’re mine to look at.”

“Yours.”

* * *

The next day after school, Nathaniel and Marc are walking home.

“You know who I hate?” Marc asks out of nowherez

“Who, darling?” Nathaniel asks, then holds his hand. “Tell me.”

“Gerard,” he answers. “He keeps looking at me the way you do, and I don’t like it.” He crosses his arms “Then he tried to touch me in class.”

“Tell me what you want.” Nathaniel combs his fingers through Marc’s black hair.“Whatever you want.”

Marc smirked. “I want you to slit his throat open while I watch.“ He replied darkly “Then I wanna make out on top of his bloody corpse.”

Just the sound of it aroused Nathaniel. “I’ll make that happen for you.” He grabs the collar of Marc’s shirt and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

“You’d really do that for me?” Marc asked innocently with a hint of insanity in his voice.

”Of course I would.” He reaches into Marc’s jacket pocket, and pulls out his phone. “Let’s invite him over. Wear something nice.”

—

Later that evening, Gerard, with a cocky grin on his face, arrived at Marc’s house. Earlier, he had gotten a text from the writer, saying that he was tired of Nathaniel and needed a man. Gerard could not say not that door.

Once at the door, he knocked. And seconds later, he was graced by the sight of Marc wearing a blood-red virgin killer, and black knee-length shorts. Before Gerard could say anything, he was pulled inside.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Marc whispered. “Nathaniel will be back in two hours.”

“Damn, you’re twisted.” Gerard replies. Marc takes his hand and leads him upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside, Gerard is shocked when he sees Nathaniel, sitting on the bed and holding a knife “What the-?”

“Hello, Gerard.”

“Nate. I-I thought-“ He hears a click, and turns around to see Marc locking the door “What’s going on?”

“I don’t like how you’ve been treating Marc.” Nathaniel states “And he doesn’t like how you’ve been staring at him, and touching him.”

Gerard ignores him and focuses his attention on the knife “Why do you have that?”

“Whatever my Rainbow wants,” He stands up “he gets.” He approaches Gerard, a devious grin on his face. Gerard tried to open the door, but gives up when it won’t open. He notices Marc holding a silver key

“L-look, I’ll leave him alone! Just let me go!” He pleads “I won’t tell any-“ Nathaniel cuts him off with a stab in the chest “P-please...” He winces when the blood-covered knife is slowly pulled out, then falls to his knees. He feels Nathaniel pull his hair, and the cool steel of the knife pressed on his neck “No. St-stop!”

Marc smirks sinisterly as he continues to bleed. This part always excited him -Seeing Nathaniel take someone’s life away excited him in ways noon one could ever understand

“Do it, Nath.” Nathaniel nods, and slashes Gerard’s neck open. The twisted couple grin when they see the crimson red blood gushing out and staining their carpet

Nathaniel lets go of his hair, and allows Gerard’s dead body to fall to the floor and lie in his own blood

“He’s gone, sweetie.” He thrusts the knife in Gerard’s head, then pulls Marc closer to him “You still wanna make out on his corpse?”

Instead of replying, Marc kisses him on the lips and runs his fingers through his hair. Nathaniel wraps his arms around Marc’s waist. Their amorous moaning was loud and passion-filled. The two slowly descended to the floor, and proceeded to kiss on top of Gerard’s limp, blood-covered body

Some of the blood got on them, but they didn’t care. They’ve done this so many times, that they’ve gotten used to being covered in blood


	11. "You're so pure...I won't let them corrupt you, my precious angel. If anyone gets to do that, it'll be me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel and Punk au

In Nathaniel’s eyes, Marc was perfection. He was the embodiment of purity and kindness. All pastels were like that, but Marc... He was the one he loved, and Marc loved him too... He just didn’t know it yet

Nathaniel would often draw Marc in his sketchbook whenever he saw him. Sometimes he’d draw him with a halo to symbolize how pure he is. No punk could ever taint his beautiful angel. At least that’s what he thought

Nathaniel was gonna do it. He was going to ask out Dupont’s angel, Marc Anciel. Nothing could ruin this for him.

There he was, sitting at the steps of the school writing in a pink book. Nathaniel took a deep breath, fixed up his leather jacket, and approached him. He must’ve felt really confident, because he called out his name. But, why didn’t Marc look at him? And why was he hugging some guy with blue hair? And why did he kiss him on the cheek? And why are they walking away and holding hands?!

After going through Marc’s Instagram page, he discovered the boy’s name was Luka Couffaine. He’s Juleka’s brother, and a guitarist in a band. 

Nathaniel just didn’t like the look of the guy. He knew he was a punk too, but this guy just screams “Prison escapee”. And he was pretty sure that he saw a snake tattoo on his wrist.

Luka was going to corrupt Marc, he was sure of it. Marc is far too innocent for that boy, too sweet

He saw another picture pop up and paled at the sight. Marc’s nails were painted pink. Cute, right? But there were black skulls painted on. The caption read “@luka.couffainne painted my nails! Love the punk look!”

Then another one. Marc was wearing a pink leather jacket. On the back of it was a blue snake with rainbow fangs

He was slowly losing him. He was losing his precious pastel angel to a devil who could play guitar. He had to get him back. He wouldn’t have his angel go down this dark path

Marc finishes applying his eyeliner, then put on the jacket Luka gave him for their seventh date. It was obvious that Marinette designed the back. A blue snake with rainbow fangs? Where would you find something like that? It was especially rare to meet a punk who could sew

He heard his phone vibrate, and checked to see a text from Luka

Luka 🐍💙   
Can you come to the Liberty?   
I just wanna see you <3

You   
Of Course!  ❤️ See u soon

Nathaniel’s heart fluttered when he saw the little red heart. It was for him, not Luka

“Stay away from him!”

He turned to glare at the bruised, bloody guitarist tied up to a chair “Don’t be like that. This  is your fault. You tried to corrupt my angel.” He slowly approaches him “You know he’s too innocent for this world...” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out brass knuckles “... to be around punks. And if any damn punk is going to corrupt him, it’s going to be me.” He raised his fist, but then...

“Luka?”

The two punks turned their heads at the innocent voice

“The door was unlocked. Where are you?”

Nathaniel covered Luka’s mouth before he could yell, then cleared his throat “In here, babe!” Luka’s eyes widened at how much Nathaniel sounded like him.   
When Marc walked into the room, he gasped at such a sight

“L-Luka?” He tried to ignore the redheaded punk, but the way he looked at him made him feel uncomfortable “Who’s this?”

“Hello, my Angel. So glad you could come over.”

“Marc! Run!” He could clearly hear his boyfriend’s muffled cries, then quickly bolted out the room to go find help.

However, he wasn’t as fast as Nathaniel. 

The redhead grabbed his legs, causing him to trip and fall to the floor

“No, please!” He tried to kick him away, but Nathaniel kept his legs still “LUKA!”

He knew calling for help was pointless, but he was desperate. He felt himself being lifted up, then suddenly, his back was pressed against a wall, and Nathaniel stood in front of him

“He won’t corrupt you anymore, my angel.” He whispers in his ear, making Marc shudder “I can’t have anyone ruining your perfect and pure aesthetic.” He starts kissing Marc’s neck “So sweet.” Marc whimpers in fear, but it just seems to encourage Nathaniel “And so innocent.”

They hear a loud crash coming from the other room. A second later, Luka comes rushing in with the rope tied losely around him

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!”

Nathaniel cracks his knuckles “He’s  mine .” He runs over to the blue-haired punk and proceeds to punch him in the face and chest while Marc looks on with dread. Luka lands a few punches, but Nathaniel has the upper-hand. After about five more punches to the face, Luka falls to the floor with bruises all over his face

Marc runs over to Luka, and shakes him, trying to get him to wake up, but he doesn’t move. The pastel sobs over his boyfriend’s still body as the redheaded punk smirks at the sight

“He’s gone, my precious angel. Now we can be together forever...”


	12. You're shaking so much, love...It's because you want me, right? It can't be because you're scared. (Winner #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, TheRedRedness!
> 
> I played a lot of Yandere Simulator for this.  
> I'm not sure how he can do it, but maybe lure Lila to a building that has rooftop access (Chloe's hotel), push her off the railing, and make it look like a suicide.  
> And because how Lila has sausage hair, maybe Nathaniel can tie the hair to something heavy and pull her into the pool and let her drown with nobody around them.  
> Or maybe poisoning Lila's lunch and she couldn't be retrieved.

Lila Diablo Rossi has been reported dead. The Akuma class, sans a few, mourned the loss of their fellow student.

According to the police, she committed suicide by jumping off the roof of the mayor’s hotel, and even left a suicide note that revealed all the lies she told

And investigation started at school. The Akuma class immediately pinned the blame on Marinette and say she was the cause for her suicide, but when the officers showed them the note, they shut up, and started to feel so stupid

The only person who didn’t seem at all affected by Lila’s suicide was Nathaniel, who kept a neutral look on his face the entire time his class was being questioned

* * *

“It’s sad what happened.” Marc said as he and Nathaniel ate their lunch “I-I mean, sure, she was terrible, but nobody should commit suicide.“

“Yeah, it’s a shame.” Nathaniel replies, then takes a bite of his apple “And she died right on the day of the class picnic.”

“Excuse me?” Marc asks, confused “You guys didn’t hear about her death until today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, how do you know she died on the day of the class picnic? She could’ve died the day before, or-” Nathaniel cuts him off

“Oh, the officers confirmed it, actually.” He says quickly

“Oh. Okay.” Marc replies, satisfied with the answer

Throughout the rest of the day, Marc couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He trusted Nathaniel, but the way he’s reacting to Lila’s death is so odd.

Sure, the redhead didn’t like her because of the constant lying, and she always ripped up their work, claiming it was because of some fictional disease, but he just seemed so unfazed by something so serious

“Hey, Marc!”

The writer is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Marinette call out his name

“Oh, hey Marinette.” He managed to say without stuttering “What’s up?”

“I heard you talking to Nathaniel at lunch...” She replies, looking kind of worried “The police officers never confirmed the day Lila... You know.”

Marc is taken aback. Why would Nathaniel even lie about something like that? And how did he know?

“Th-then how-“

“I don’t know, but no one else knows the day  _that_ happened.” She looks and sees Nathaniel, sitting on the steps, sketching in his sketchbook “Look, just keep an eye on him.” She walks away, leaving Marc with his thoughts until the bell rang

* * *

The next day, the police have revealed new evidence to the school regarding Lila’s death. The hotel had cameras on the roof, and one of them had a clear view of what happened

It was blurry, but people could clearly see a figure dressed in all black sneaking up behind Lila, pushing her off the edge of the roof of the hotel, placing the suicide note on the ground, then walking away

But one thing really caught Marc’s eye- The timestamp in the corner. It was the date of the class picnic...

And no one else noticed it, but Marc could clearly see the purple bracelet around the suspect’s wrist... It looked just like the one he gave Nathaniel...

“Rainbow,” Marc flinched at the nickname “why are you shaking so much?”

Marc hadn’t even realized he was shaking. He didn’t even realize that the school day had ended and that he and Nathaniel were walking home together

“I-I’m fine...” He says “But, I wanna ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Of course...”

“... Marinette told me that the police officers didn’t tell your class when Lila died. So how did you know the date of her death?” He questions

“Rainbow, you shouldn’t be so concerned over this.” He said while holding his hand “Just be glad that she’s gone. Everyone trusts Marinette again, Adrien won’t have to worry about her clinging to him, and our hard work won’t get destroyed anymore.”

That just sent chills down his back “B-but-“ He’s silenced when Nathaniel kisses him

* * *

A week had gone by. Marc hasn’t brought up Lila’s murder around Nathaniel, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that his boyfriend might have played a part in her death.

* * *

“Rainbow, I‘m sure whoever did it thought it was for the best.”

Marc could hear the annoyed tone of voice, but continued to pry

“How could you say that? Sure, Lila was horrible, but-“

“Rainbow!...” He snapped, then calms down when he sees the scared look on Marc’s face“...I told you, don’t worry about it. Who cares if it was suicide or murder? She’s gone now.” He wraps his arms around Marc’s waist, and can feel him shaking “Sweetheart, you’ve shaking so much lately. Why don’t you lie down for a bit?”

* * *

The truth finally came out. Marc was staying at Nathaniel’s house while his parents were out of town. He was looking for his phone, and went to look under the bed. But what he grabbed wasn’t his phone- He grabbed photos of people taken without them knowing. A lot of them had a big red ‘X’ drawn in marker.

And on the backs of every photo there was a list of what looked like misdeeds

_Flirted with him too much._

_ Called him the f-word. _

_Kissed him without consent._

Marc started to recognize the people in the photos. They each did one of those things to him. A few of them were even students that went missing a few months ago. He looked through every photo in the pile until he found one of Lila with a massive red ‘X’.

He flipped the photo over and found a long list of her misdeeds

_ Torments Marinette. _

_ Harasses Adrien. _

_ Lied to the class. _

_ Made Marinette an outcast. _

_ Calls Marc The f-slur when he isn’t around. _

_ Ripped up Marc’s script. _

_Tripped Marc in the hallway._

_Stole Marc’s work, claimed it was hers._

_Works for Hawkmoth._

And many more...

He did it. Nathaniel actually did it. He killed Lila, and so many more people. And he’s probably going to kill more people.

“Rainbow?” Marc froze when he heard the nickname he used to love “What are you doing?” There was a bit of insanity in his voice

“You... You killed her... A-and the others... How could you?”

“Rainbow, they were hurting you. They tried to take you away from me. They wanted to tear us apart. I did this for you and only you, Rainbow.”

He slowly approaches Marc, takes the photos, and notices the boy once again shaking in fear “Oh, baby. You’re shaking again. It’s because you want me, right? You’re not scared, are you?”


	13. "Welcome to your new home, baby! It's special, just for you! You like it, don't you? I'll take those little whines through your gag as a yes!"

Marc kept punching, and kicking at the trunk lid, trying to get it open any way he could. He couldn’t stand to be in there any longer, he hated enclosed spaces, and he couldn’t call for help because a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth.

He just wanted to find the bastard who did this to him, then... He would... Well, Marc’s a pacifist, so he doesn’t really know what he’d do in a fight.

The car finally comes to a stop, much to Marc’s relief and horror. What if the bastard who kidnapped him was a murderer who did this to all of their victims? Or what if he was going to be auctioned off? Or even worse...

He started to cry when he heard footsteps. ‘This is it,’ he thought, ‘What’ll happen to me?’

The lid opened, the moonlight shined on Marc’s face, making him turn his face away so he couldn’t see his captor.

“Aw, look who’s awake.” He heard the very familiar-sounding voice say, “I was afraid that I used too much chloroform.” The captor slid his hands underneath Marc, much to his displeasure, lifted him out of the trunk, and began walking.

Marc caught a glimpse of his kidnapper and instantly recognized the red hair and bluish-green eyes. It was Nathaniel, his ex-boyfriend, cradling him in his arms.

“I’m so glad I got you back. We’ll never be separated again! Everything will be different, baby. You’ll never leave me, and you’ll always love me!”

Marc could hear the clear signs of insanity in his voice. What had happened to Nathaniel when they broke up? Has he been planning this?

After what felt like hours of him walking, Nathaniel stopped in front of a small wooden cabin in the woods.

“Welcome to your new home, baby! You love it, don’t you?”

Marc’s cursing instead came out as small whining through the cloth around his mouth.

Nathaniel grinned, “I’ll take those cute little whines as a yes!” He walks up to the door, ignoring the boy struggling in his arms, walks into the cabin, and gives Marc a tour of the place.

It looks cozy. There’s a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom much to Marc’s chagrin. Nathaniel set him down on the comfortable bed then peppered his face with kisses.

He cups Marc’s face, “... I want things to be better this time, “He cooed “I don’t ever want you to leave me. You’ll be here with me forever, love.” He ignores the small whines and wraps his arms tight around Marc.

“Without you, I’d probably just snap.” Marc was pretty sure that he had already.

* * *

Over time, Marc had come to accept his new life with his deranged boyfriend. Sure, he couldn’t leave the house, he had to wear a collar around his neck that had a tracker, and he couldn’t call or text anyone, but Nathaniel treated him well.

He didn’t hit him or yell, there was only cuddling and constant praise, something Marc had missed when they broke up. And Nathaniel was his only source of interaction, so without him, he’d probably snap too. They needed each other


	14. Sleep tight, I’ll deal with our little annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Marc caught him murdering Kim, Nathaniel has been sedating so he’s too weak to stop him

“Nath, please.” Marc pleaded as his deranged boyfriend backed him into a corner “I won’t say anything, I swear!”

”Oh, Rainbow, I know that.” He cooed “But I cant take any chances. Now open up.” He holds up a small plastic cup filled with a red liquid “For me?” He pouts when Marc doesn’t comply

Marc hesitantly opens his mouth, and Nathaniel pours the medicine down his throat, making the taller boy become less tense. He staggers a bit, until Nathaniel picks him up bridal style and sets him down in bed

He kisses Marc on the forehead “Now sleep tight. I’ll deal with our little annoyance. Love you, Rainbow.”

Marc murmurs something. It’s unintelligible due to the sedative, but in Nathaniel’s twisted mind, he’s saying ‘I love you.’

He grabs his black sketchbook off of his dresser. It looks normal, but when opened, the inside is carved out, and conceals a knife. Then he heads to school to get rid of another person in the way of his and Marc’s love. She just knew too much

He walked into the school, not even acknowledging the students mourning over the loss of two of their friends and one of their teachers. Kim was a nice guy, but he had the nerve to question their relationship. He’s had enough of ‘It’s not healthy’, and, ‘Why are you so possessive?’, and, ‘Is Marc okay?’ That meathead had to die. The police still don’t know how rat poison got in the pool

Then there was Mme. Bustier and Liar Rossi. Bustier was a... Mediocre teacher. Always blaming the victims and never the bullies. Marc was suspended because a certain sausage-haired liar claimed that he stole her work. That incompetent teacher didn’t even ask for Marc’s side of the story, or even bother to check the damn hand-writing. They went out very slowly. Bustier was strangled to death by an unknown assailant

And as for Lila? She somehow fell down the stairs and the stairs were covered with dangerously pointy thumb tacks. She bled to death and ruptured a lung

And the latest student? Alya Césaire. She accused Nathaniel of murdering Kim, Bustier, and Lila. No one really listened to her, since she sometimes jumped to conclusions, but she was so sure that he was the murderer, and went to great lengths to prove it

No one ever saw Alya again. She was stabbed to death in the locker room. The knife had no fingerprints on it, so police couldn’t identify the killer. Just like the other three

* * *

Nathaniel came home with a smile on his face. It became inhumanly wider when he saw Marc, still in bed. Peacefully asleep like the angel he is. He doesn’t have to worry about murders, or people separating him from Nathaniel

He set the now empty sketchbook back on his dresser, got dressed in his pajamas, and lied down in bed next to Marc “Rainbow, wake up.” He whispered. Marc’s eyes fluttered open seconds later, and he was now face to face with a murderer “Hey, baby. You don’t have to worry about Alya anymore. I made sure of it.”

He kisses Marc on the lips, not even noticing the terrified look on his boyfriend’s face


	15. Don't cry, my love! This is for your own good...! Don't you understand...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short

Marc was frozen in place. He just stared. Stared at the horriblly bruised bodies on the courtyard floor. Many had cuts and scrapes, some were beaten up.

Before he walked into the school, a voice in the back of his mind told him something was wrong, but didn’t think too much of it. He should’ve listened.

What’s worse is that there was only one person alive. Someone he trusted, and loved.

“Oh, Rainbow, are you okay?”

The nickname that sounded so sweet the first time they started dating, now sounded so dark and sinister coming out of his mouth

He couldn’t escape. All he could do was back away from his deranged blood-soaked boyfriend, only to trip over Sabrina’s corpse and fall on his back

”Honey, are you hurt?”

“...”

”Marc, please understand that I did this only for you.”

Marc scooted back as Nathaniel advanced forward

”They were trying to tear us apart!” He yelled “They had the _nerve_ to tell me that I’m too _possessive_ , that I’m not a good _boyfriend_!” He calms down, then smiles, but there’s a twitch in his eye

”You don’t think that, do you, Rainbow?”

Marc‘s back was against a wall. Nathaniel bent down to stroke his cheek gently. He noticed the bright green eyes looking a little glassy “Aw, Rainbow, don’t cry.” He cooed “I did this for your own good...! Don’t you understand? I did this for us...”

He gently pulled Marc forward and kissed him on the lips, a sadistic smile as he sank into it

Marc didn’t want to enjoy the kiss, but... Nathaniel was still his boyfriend, even if he did murder just about everyone in the school. It honestly kind of excited him.

He didn’t know why, but something about his boyfriend being covered in blood just made him feel alive. So, he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Nathaniel to keep him there

Nathaniel caressed his face, getting some blood on his skin, but Marc didn’t object. Their amorous moans replaced the silence of the school, but were soon drowned out by the police sirens


	16. Don’t worry, Love. I’ll take care of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Insane!Marc/Yandere!Nathaniel chapter!

It was Friday night, and Nathaniel and Marc were on a date at a nice restaurant. They didn’t usually go on fancy dates like this, but this was a special night. It was their anniversary, and their comics were becoming very popular

Nathaniel didn’t usually get dressed up, and he didn’t exactly have the best taste in clothes. An orange shirt with purple pants? But, he was having a romantic dinner with his boyfriend, so he had Marinette help him pick an outfit- A simple black blazer with a red dress shirt, black dress pants, and shoes

When he picked Marc up from his house, he nearly got a nosebleed from the outfit he had on. A sleeveless red dress with a black belt, black tights, and black flats

When the two walked into the restaurant, they could feel eyes on them. They were used to it though. They were two guys dating, and one of them was wearing a dress, there’s bound to be some people staring at them

The hostess gave them a smile and took them to a booth  


”Your server will be right with you.” She said in a perky voice that reminded Nathaniel of Rose, then left

“So,” Marc started “did you get rid of her?” He asked in a hushed voice since they were in a crowded restaurant

A devious smirk appeared on Nathaniel’s face “I ran Césaire over with my mom’s car.” He chuckles to himself “You should’ve seen the look on her face.”

”I wish I did.” Marc sighed. Nathaniel reaches over and holds his hand “Next time?”

“Just say the word.” He gives Marc’s hand a little squeeze “Tell me who you want gone, and I’ll make it happen.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Rainbow.”

They lean over the table and kiss. This goes on for a few seconds until they hear...

“Disgusting.”

They stop kissing, and look around to find out who had the guts to say that. Then they found the source.  Her...

Lila Diabla Rossi was sitting at a table with Adrien. No doubt his father forced him to go so the brand could keep up its image

“Lila, stop.” Adrien chastised. He looked over to the two boys, giving them an apologetic look

“They  are disgusting! I’m surprised they were even allowed in. They should be outside with all the other trash.” The bitch said, (I’m sorry, this is offensive to bitches) acting as if they couldn’t hear the words coming out of her bitch mouth

Nathaniel wanted to rip her head off. He wanted to hang her by those sausages on the sides of her fat face. He wanted to cut off all her limbs and dip them in acid!... But he couldn’t do that unless Marc asked. That was their system. He killed whenever Marc asked him to.

“Her.” He heard Marc say “I want her gone now.”

Nathaniel internally cheered, and brought his boyfriend’s hand to his lips

“Anything for you, Rainbow.” He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small glass vial filled with blue liquid “I’ll just put a little bit of this in her drink, then we won’t have to worry about her again.”

They wait for about five minutes for Lila to leave the table and go to the bathroom, leaving her drink unattended. Now they just wait for Adrien to get up and apologize to them out of guilt. Classic Sunshine Boy

“Hey, guys...”

Now.

While Adrien is talking to Marc, he has his back turned on Nathaniel, giving the redhead the perfect opportunity to make his move. He checks to make sure no one is looking, and then gets out of his seat so he can pour the blue mystery liquid into Lila’s drink. Then he gets back in his seat. Just in time

“... I didn’t even want to be here.”

Nathaniel nods as if he’s been listening the whole time “It’s alright, Adrien. Really.”

The blonde smiles, “I’ll try to keep her quiet.” Then he walks back to the table. He didn’t hear Marc muttering something

“You won’t have to worry about that.”

Lila returned from the bathroom (Bet the bitch didn’t even wash her hands) and sat back in her seat. She glared at the comic book duo’s direction and continued to make homophobic comments

“They shouldn’t even be here! Isn’t there a law that protects us from people like them?” She whined while Adrien just looked down in embarrassment

Marc and Nathaniel smirked when they saw her reaching for her drink

“Next thing you know, they’ll wanna get married-“ She took a few sips... “Ladybug and Chat Noir should really do something about those people-“ ... Then she started coughing

Adrien looked at her in confusion, then frowned “Well, you shouldn’t have been talking while drinking.”

Then she started choking. Adrien was getting a little worried. He got up, went behind her, and patted her on the back, thinking it would help. He started panicking

“I think she’s choking!”, He yelled

People crowded around the table, doing anything they could to help. The writer and artist watched this all from their table with satisfied looks on their faces

“What a shame.” Marc whispered

Nathaniel nodded in agreement, then leaned over to kiss his insane lover on the cheek “Wanna go to André’s?” Marc nodded

The two got out of their booth, and left the restaurant without anyone noticing as they were too busy trying to save Lila. But, it was too late. She passed out in the floor and died right in front of everyone

—

“So, what did you pour in her drink?” Marc asked as they walked home

Nathaniel shrugged and answered “Just a little drain cleaner.” Marc raised an eyebrow and smirked

“You just got that from Heathers.”

“You loved that movie.” He kisses Marc on the cheek


	17. More Prompts I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these prompts will be for a royalty AU. Don’t worry, Lila still dies

~~“You will stay here, and you do not have a choice in the matter.”  
  
“You look so cute tied up! Like a little present! My cute present!”~~

"You deserve only the finest things, my dearest. Only soft silky ropes and beautiful diamond collars for you.”

~~ "Oh, don't give me that look! You shouldn't have tried to escape my love!" ~~

"Do you like them? The photos are nice, but I'm so happy I have the real thing now!"

“Sorry sweetie, this was just a precaution! I promise I won’t poison you as much in the future.”

”I don’t enjoy when people hurt the one I love.”

“The next time they touch what’s mine, I’ll cut their arm off.” 

“I know everything about you, darling, and you’re so perfect.”

“I’ll lock you up and throw away the key if you ever even think about doing anything like that again!”

“Why’re you crying? Aren’t you happy to be with me?”

“The collar is for you, not me. You’ve proved you can’t be trusted without it.”

“Cruel, terrible people live out there, people who want to hurt you. Is it so bad to be away from them?”

“I really can’t take it when you cry like that… Smile for me, alright? You’re so pretty when you smile.”

“Don’t look so scared when I’m around.”

"Sorry for the restraints. Are they hurting you? I can take them off if only you don't try to run away again."   
  
"Did you read my note? Did you love it?"   
  
"They hurt you! I couldn’t bare to see you like that.” 


	18. “You will stay here, and you do not have a choice in the matter.”

Contrary to what the villagers believed, Marc was not happy. Sure, his husband was the king of Paris, he lived in a beautiful palace, he had all the riches he could ask for, and servants waited on him hand and foot.

This was the life people would kill for.

Before his life of luxury, Marc lived in the village with his mothers. He had his friends Aurore and Mireille. He was happy, and couldn’t ask for anything else, he didn’t want his life to change... But then the prince turned sixteen...

—

Marc was reading in his room. He heard the front door and his mothers talking to someone

“What are you doing here?” His mom asked timidly

“We’ve come for your son.”

This caught Marc’s attention. He set his book down on his bed and listened to their conversation through his bedroom door. Who were his mothers talking to? What did they want with him?

“The prince ordered us to take him to the palace.”

So they were guards. That still didn’t ease Marc’s worries. Why did the prince want him?

“You can’t take him!” His mama yelled

“Please, madame, don’t make this hard.” One of the guards said in a non-threatening voice “The prince refuses to take no for an answer. Just give us your son, and this will be much easier.”

Marc slowly cracked his door open a little bit and walked down the hall and peered around the corner where he saw his mothers standing in front of the guards. One was blonde, the other was brunette. Both looked quite remorseful, a side to them he’s never seen before.

Once a week, the guards would patrol the streets of Paris and keep people in line. They always had cold, emotionless looks on their faces, but Marc was now starting to believe it was a facade

“We won’t let you take our son! We don’t care what the prince says!” His mama yelled

The blonde guard shook his head “Madame, you don’t understand. The prince will see to it that the village faces severe hardships if he doesn’t have your son.” He explained. Marc was horrified. What was this prince’s problem?

“Well, what does he even want with Marc?” His mom asked. Was she considering giving Marc up?

“As you know, the prince has turned sixteen. Which means he’s of age to become king, and... Marry your son.”

‘MARRY?!’

Their heads turned... Did he say that out loud?

His mom walks over to him “Marc, please go back to your room.”

“Did you not hear them?” He gestures to the guards “The prince will make everyone in the village miserable!”

Mama gave him a stern look “Marc, that boy is unstable. We will not let him have you!”

The green-eyed boy looked to the guards, then back to his mothers “I’m going.”

His mothers start crying and begging him to stay. He gives them one last hug, the two women savored every second of it before the brunette guard walks over to them and held his arm out for Marc. He took it and was led outside where he saw most of the villagers watching the scene before them

Among the crowd were Aurore and Mireille. The two girls looked terrified for their friend. He looked back at his home and saw his tearful mothers standing at the doorway

The blonde guard opened the door to a pristine white horse-drawn carriage, and Marc was escorted inside

—

They arrived at the palace. The moment Marc dreaded... At least everyone was safe. The two guards who arrived at his home escorted him inside. Whenever he passed by the staff, they would bow or curtsey as if he was royalty.

He noticed a few giving him sad looks. They knew he didn’t want this

The guards led him upstairs and stopped at a door. The blonde pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He gave Marc one last glance before opening it, showing a lavish room

Red silk sheets on the bed, white furniture, a few tapestries with the family crest on the wall, and a balcony that had a view of the village. Great. Rubbing salt right on the open wounds.

“The dressmaker will be up in a moment to fit you with an outfit.” The blonde guard spoke. Marc nodded and stepped into the room

“... We’re sorry.” The blonde said before he and the brunette left the room and closed the door behind them. Marc heard a click and tried to open the door, but it was locked

He sighed and walked over to the balcony to gaze over at the village... He missed home already, but at least his friends and family were safe. After a few more minutes of staring off into the distance, he heard a click at the door. Expecting the prince, he straightened himself up to look presentable despite how much he hated the pompous little jerk right now.

But instead of the prince, a petite girl with blue hair tied into pigtails stepped in. She was carrying a basket filled with sewing materials and red fabric

She was about to curtsy, but Marc stopped her “Y-you don’t have to do that.”

The bluenette nodded “I’ll need you to put on the dress to see if I need to make any modifications.”

Marc was taken aback “I-I’m wearing a dress?”

Another nod “Prince’s orders.” She set the basket down on the floor and pulled out a red dress with black sleeves “You’ll be wearing a lot of dresses while you’re here.”

Marc sighed “So I don’t even have a say in what I get to wear?”

“I’m afraid not.But I’ll try to make them as comfortable as I can.” The bluenette assured, then pointed to a divider on the other side of the room “For privacy.” She hands him the dress

—

After an hour of the girl, who Marc learned was named Marinette, making some modifications to his dress and styled his hair a little bit. Another guard, Alix, took him on a tour around the palace so he could get acquainted with his new home.

As they walked down a hallway covered wall to wall with paintings, one caught Marc’s eye. It showed a man and a woman dressed in regal clothing, standing with a red-headed boy with turquoise eyes. However, his bangs covered his left eye

Alix sighed “I’ve known Nathaniel since we were kids.”

“What’s he like?” Marc asked. If he was going to marry the guy, he should know about him

Alix looked down “He’s not the person you’d wanna piss off...” She notices the nervous look on Marc’s face “You’ll be fine, though.”

“It’s everyone else that has to worry.”

The two turned to the source of the voice and saw the prince walking down the hallway. Alix straightened up and bowed before the prince

“You’re dismissed, Alix.” The girl nodded, but before leaving, Nathaniel spoke again, “And you will not address me in such a way again.” Alix nodded again, then left. Marc was now alone with his future husband.

As Marc was about to speak, Nathaniel pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him there. Marc pushed him away, making the prince shoot him a glare.

“Darling, if you’re going to be my husband, you shouldn’t do that.” He chastised

Marc nodded and muttered an apology much to Nathaniel’s satisfaction. Nathaniel looked at the painting and smiled “My parents. Everyone loved them.”

“... I’m so sorry.”

Nathaniel sighed “Yeah... I was fourteen, and they told me I wasn’t allowed to marry a villager.”

At that, Marc looked confused “E-excuse me?”

“When I first saw you in the village, I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I told my parents I wanted to marry you, but they wouldn’t allow that.” He chuckled to himself “And, well I couldn’t let that slide.” He turns to Marc and holds his hand “Now we can be together, love.”

‘What did he mean by that? Did he do something to his parents?’ Marc thought to himself. He feels Nathaniel wrap his arms around his waist

“I’ll have you all to myself.” He whispered, “And I’ll get rid of anyone who dares to separate us.”


	19. "You look so cute tied up! Like a little present! My present!"

"You look so cute!" Nathaniel cooed while he was tying the ropes around Marc's wrists, "So sweet, helpless, and you're all mine." He leaves small kisses on the restrained boy's neck

"Nath, please let me go." Marc pleaded, "I'm not yours."

Nathaniel chuckled, "Oh, but you are, Rainbow." he pulled Marc in for a hug and left more kisses on his neck "Cute."

"I don't belong to you." Marc argued, "We broke up."

Nathaniel's eye twitched at that last sentence, "Oh, that was just a misunderstanding. It's norma; for couples to have little arguments." He tightened the ropes around Marc's wrists, making the writer wince "Oh, I'm sorry, Rainbow. Did that hurt?" Marc nodded, prompting Nathaniel to kiss his sore wrists. "Sorry, baby. I just don't want you trying to leave me." He clasps his hands together, "But I know you won't. You love me too much."

"This is why we broke up!" Marc pointed out, making Nathaniel roll his eyes, "You're too possessive, and you... Nath, you tried to kill someone."

"Well, I didn't like how he kept touching you!" He argued

"I could take care of myself! I don't need you flipping out, kidnapping me, and killing people!"

"Rainbow, I'm just trying to protect you," Nathaniel said as he cupped Marc's face in his hands "everything I've done was all for you."

"Killing our friends was for me?" He asked sarcastically

"It was only three people!" Nathaniel shouted, "I-I can't stand when someone would just try to take you away from me! "

"No one was- Aah!" Marc was cut off as Nathaniel tightened the ropes that bound his wrists, "Nathaniel, stop it!" Seeing the deranged and almost hurt look in his ex-boyfriend's eyes, and worrying over what he might do, Marc moves closer to him and rests his head on Nathaniel's shoulder, calming the redhead down. "I-I'm sorry. I won't leave you again."

"I know." Nathaniel slid his hands down to Marc's waist and kept a tight grip so moving would be impossible for Marc. "Now, tell me. Who's the cutest?"

"... I am?"

Nathaniel gently kissed Marc's forehead, "Yes, you are."


	20. Oh, don't give me that look! You shouldn't have tried to escape my love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, bitches!

Nathaniel shook his head as two guards escorted Marc back to his room. He was getting frustrated right now- this was the fourth time his husband had tried to escape. He needed to learn a lesson.

“Guards. Leave now.”

The guards left the room, leaving Marc alone with Nathaniel. The tension was thick as neither of them spoke. They were waiting for the other to crack.

“... Why did you try to escape again?”, he asked, “I’ve done nothing but pamper you, give you all that a serf could desire. And this is how you repay me?” 

Marc had a reason for trying to escape what had to be the fifth time. The other four times were just because he wanted his old life back, he wanted to be surrounded by the warmth of his family and friends, not live in a cold castle with a demented prince who treated his staff poorly and... And killed his own parents because of him. The fifth time was out of pure fear. He now knew just how far the prince would go to make sure Marc stayed with him.

“... How could you kill him?”, Marc whispered

“...”

“Why did you do it? Claude did nothing!”, he was crying now. Claude was one of his closest friends, he didn’t deserve such a fate

“I saw how he treated you before I gave you this life,” Nathaniel answered, “You saw him as a friend, no? Well, he wanted more. I couldn’t have that happen while I had my sights set on you.”

Marc backed away from the prince, not liking where this story is going

“When I finally had you, I thought Claude would learn his place.” He chuckled darkly, “But I was mistaken. And I just can’t bare the thought of someone else having eyes for my prince... Why do you think I had to get rid of Lucien?”

Marc paled at the mention of that name. Lucien Rebois was his ex-boyfriend. He was sweet at first, so caring and considerate... But he wanted more out of their relationship, and Marc wasn’t ready for that. A week after they broke up, Lucien went missing, no one’s seen him for weeks

“... You killed him, didn’t you?”

“My prince, I couldn’t bare the thought of him tainting you before we were wed. I only did this so he wouldn’t lay another hand on you

“But why Claude?!”, he yelled, “I’m already yours!”

Nathaniel slowly approached him, and Marc found himself backed against a wall. He and Nathaniel were now only inches apart. Nathaniel raised his hand and Marc shut his eyes, thinking the worse, but became calm when Nathaniel cupped his cheek in his hand

“My dear prince. Whether you’re mine or not, I don’t want anyone to have you. If that means I have to get rid of some people, so be it.”, a tear streams down his love’s cheek, “Oh, Marc. Don’t give me that look. This could have been avoided if you hadn’t tried to escape.”


End file.
